warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Alice Liddell
Biography Alice Pleasance Liddell (4 May 1852 – 16 November 1934), known for most of her adult life by her married name, Alice Hargreaves, supposedly inspired the children's classic Alice's Adventures in Wonderland by Lewis Carroll. Outside of her association with Carroll little of her life is known, save for an unusual connection to Prince Leopold. Missing Files In the Spring of 1861, Charles Dodgson A.K.A. Lewis Carroll hosted an afternoon tea party for the Liddell family, which were close family friends. Alice, having a curious and easily distracted nature, took to exploring rooms of the house and found Dodgson's study. In it she found a desk and a large mirror taking up most of the opposite wall. Exploring the desk drawers, she came upon Dodgson's personal hand gun and took to examining it. Her mother came in, having been looking for her, and was upset to find her child holding a such dangerous weapon. When Alice refused to surrender her new toy, her mother attempted to wrestle it from her hands. During the scuffle the gun fired, striking her mother directly in the heart and leaving young Alice alone in the study with her mother's body and holding the smoking gun. Traumatized by the event she barely understood, she saw her reflection as the other guests rushed in to investigate. The sight of herself holding the weapon, her white dress stained red, is believed to be what created both the mirror as an artifact and the dark, fractured part of Alice's psyche. Although initially displaying the typical symptoms of grief, Alice's disposition was noted to change when she saw her reflection. She would become aggressive, violent and showed a noted contempt of any living thing. Although doctors would be brought in, none would identify any problems as the symptoms would cease as soon as they were observed. This began to manifest in a darker way in the following months as dead animals would begin to appear, first outside the Liddell property, then inside. In Winter of '61 Alice took a massive step, killing a homeless man. She was found crying over his body, with a pair of tailoring shears in hand. Confiscated pages of father Henry Liddell's journal note a concerning feeling of insincerity in the tears, however. Warehouse staff were contacted by Dodgson, a known associate for his mathematical analytics. Warehouse 12 agents, upon conversing with Alice, confirmed the presence of an artifact when her reflection in a window showed a different and terrified young girl. Having been discovered, the dark Alice lashed out at agents and was subdued. Going back to the instigating event, Dodgson's mirror was identified as the artifact responsible. Investigating agents noted the their reflection in the mirror, while looking identical and following basic movements, acted of its own accord in minor ways and, when allowed to be idle, acknowledged its owner with a friendly wave. Exposing Alice to the mirror a second time, her reflection showed a more reserved and quiet girl crying soundlessly. The Alice on the true side seemed to find this sight amusing and continued to struggle until she was incapacitated. The mirror was promptly recovered by the agents, her family was informed that she would be taken to an institution for an undetermined period of time, so as to avoid divulging any Warehouse secrets. First Escape It was determined that the effects of the mirror showed a person as their opposite, with the double being able to act and react to its surroundings somewhat independently. Very few agents showed no difference in the disposition of their reflection, attributed by the resident Reader to be a benefit of a "balanced aura". These agents were the only ones permitted to handle the artifact. Alice was due to be Bronzed due to her unstable and violent nature, suspected to be caused by a psychotic break from the death of her mother. One Regent posited that Alice may have harbored psychopathic tendencies since birth, but did not understand them enough to act on them until the incident. As she was cuffed into the Bronzer she faked a faint, causing the grip on her to falter enough for her to wrench a sidearm from an attending agent. Both were found dead with the entire cylinders of both firearms discharged into their bodies. Loose in the Warehouse, Alice wasted little time browsing the aisles. Donning King George III's Crown, she waged a small war against the Warehouse staff, killing seven more in the process. It was Agent Tenniel who succeeded in stopping her assault, though event by his own admission he remained unsure of how he did so. He had been transporting the mirror to its new position in the Warehouse when Alice charged him with Mary Queen of Scots' Croquet Mallet. In his report: "I feinted left and ducked behind the mirror, propping it up as a shield. I did not notice the covering fall. There was a scream from the dark child, then I recall a bright brief flash of light. I moved slowly and ready to retreat, but the child on the opposite side simply stared down at the floor. I saw some shards of glass on the floor, but it was not from the mirror. Rather, in her rush Alice had knocked a Will-O'-the-Wisp Globe from a shelf and it burst upon the floor, accounting for the flash. I queried Alice, who seemed in a degree of shock, and she did not reply. She merely dropped the artifact to the floor and wept. Coming around to her side, I looked at the mirror and was aghast to see a gaunt specter of Alice within, raging and pounding on the glass." Though unknown means involving the flash of light, the twisted psyche of Alice had become swapped with her innocent and mild reflection, rendering the threat contained. Alice was returned to her family after some examinations and memory treatments and they were assured the matter was resolved. The Story Remembering little of the events that had occurred, Alice returned to the life her original self had left behind. Unable to reveal the truth, Dodgson had been prompted by the Regents to concoct a story that, although fictional, contained enough truth to satisfy Alice's curiosity. After much needling by both Alice and her sisters, who had come to appreciate his storytelling, Dodgson would write down and later publish the stories under the pen-name "Lewis Carroll". Editing by Warehouse historians would include artifacts that, in case of her escape, could be used against or were likely to be targets of the dark Alice. The Liddell friendship became strained when Henry remarried another woman, coincidentally with the same name as his first wife. She didn't care for the amount of time Liddell spent with her growing girls and the attention her step-daughter Lorina was paying him. In 1886 the Liddell family cut all ties to Dodgson, blaming his fanciful stories for the changes Alice had gone through over the previous two years and not wanting to expose their children to any further dangers. Almost all records since the death of Alice's mother were removed from public records to prevent their family coming under scrutiny. Alice would live until 1934, where she died at the age of 82 with no knowledge of her involvement with the Warehouse. The Re-Emergence Alice would escape again in 1870, taking the body of a new Warehouse agent during an accident where a gas light flared up due to a misfired Neutralizer venting. Alice would kill another two Warehouse agents before the switch was recognized. During this event it was discovered that nothing can enter the mirror without something else coming out, as the confused and afraid psyche of the Warehouse agent remained in the mirror while Alice occupied her body. Utilizing Romulus and Remus' Shepard Staff to duplicate herself. One donned Anna de Coligny's Crown, the other Juana the Mad of Castiles' Crown and both spread in different direction across the Warehouse aisles. It was Agents Rose and Harrison who subdued her this time, taking advantage of the side-effect of the staff. As the doubles began to contend with each other Agent Rose took a shot, killing one double and causing it to vanish. Shocked, the remaining Alice was ambushed from behind by Harrison, who rendered her unconscious. Taking her back to the mirror, the agents caused another flare of light which switched back the psyches. Alice, again, raged from within her glass prison, but this time a liberal amount of Neutralized was applied to the surface. It is unknown what happened to Alice, but while the mirror continued to display its primary effects her gaunt specter never appeared again. Warehouse 13 Records of the Alice incidents (files WH-12-S6-01 and WH-12-S5-02) were on board the HMS Avalon when it was taken by Dan Seavey and the reports were never recovered. The mirror arrived safely via the usual method of transporting artifacts with only its tag, which possessed little to no information on its nature. It was discovered that physical objects could pass through the glass with enough force, but only if they originated from the "real" side. These objects would be forcibly expelled after a short time if not returned by a reflection. Alice escaped a third and fourth time in 2009 and 2013 (files WH-13-S1-E07 and WH-13-S4-E06). Category:Enemies of the Warehouse Category:Needs Reviewing Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Real People